


little lady (you're awfully pretty)

by jonathcrane



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathcrane/pseuds/jonathcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is a broadcast jockey by night and an English teacher by day. Jongin is a delinquent student who has a <i>big</i> crush on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**What does a BJ do?**  
_Sing/Dance/Talk/Strip infront of the webcam (some go even further)_ [cr](http://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=8&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CD8QFjAH&url=http%3A%2F%2Fonehallyu.com%2Ftopic%2F5627-the-official-bj-broadcast-jockey-thread%2F&ei=Oo9kVYrzJ4jnuQTY7oGAAQ&usg=AFQjCNFiikaoqohX0f-NIRgGg4GK1aWHCQ&bvm=bv.93990622,d.c2E)

* * *

Just as **angelicbaby1201** finished shaking her beautiful ass cladded in a tight peach short dress at the camera, a handful of cum spurted out from his rock hard cock in the tissues he conveniently had tightly grasped in his fist, groaning out loud and long as his cock throbbed. It had always been a short self-loving time whenever he tuned in to **angelicbaby1201** ’s channel and watched her sessions. It wasn’t because she wasn’t sexy enough or anything like that; it was _precisely_ because she was too sexy and curvy and seductive that it reduced Jongin into a mess in just under 5 minutes.

He silently watched as **angelicbaby1201** ’s ample cleavage came into view as she bent down before the camera, still hiding her face after all those months of being a broadcast jockey, his cock now laying limp against his stomach, twitching now and then at the beautiful sight before him, and noted the similarity in her voice tone to his English teacher, Miss Do.

For months, he had been jerking off to **angelicbaby1201** ’s videos because he had a crush on Miss Do and since a relationship between a teacher and a student was highly prohibited, imagine the gold mine he had struck the moment he found **angelicbaby1201** ’s channels. The resemblance of their voices and body figures were uncanny.

“Thank you for watching me tonight. Don’t forget to keep the requests coming and I’ll review them for my next show. Ppyong~” She said in a cute voice, fingers doing the gun gesture and tongue clicking teasingly. Jongin was hella tired, but if he tried, he could manage a few more gushes he thought. Just looking at her alluring cleavage was enough to get him hard again. He managed to cum a little bit more just before **angelicbaby1201** ended her session, the video disappearing in a whoosh.

☼☼☼

It was Thursday night and Jongin found himself in the exact same place he was the night before; in front of his laptop at the study table. Tip of his tongue sticking out in the corner of his mouth unconsciously, he clicked the many icons on the screen, his left hand scratching the itch on his exposed thigh. _Ah, there you go_ , he whispered to himself as **angelicbaby1201** came into his view. Tonight, she was sporting a plain black crop top that hung lose over her bosoms and a pair of ripped denim hotpants. As usual, her face wasn’t shown in the video. Jongin didn’t really feel like doing anything dirty tonight, though, as he settled back against the swivel chair and watched as **angelicbaby1201** started running her beautiful hands down her curvaceous body, surprisingly narrow hips twisting slowly to the beat of the song. If Jongin paid enough attention, he’d have been able to guess the song.

Eyelids getting droopier, tongue running across his bottom lip in slow motion, limp hand itching to _do_ something. Just then, the top of his English workbook peeked from inside his schoolbag next to his laptop. Groaning, he decided to let the video run while he finished his schoolwork.

Needless to say, focus was the last thing from his mind.

☼☼☼

“Where is your homework, Jongil?”

Jongin scoffed at her, eyes rolling. Miss Do never seemed to get his name right and he was sure she was doing it on purpose. Leaning back in the chair, he eyed her figure from head to toe and marvelled once again at the similarities between her and his favourite broadcast jockey.

“Jongil, I need your homework.” She said, tone exasperated as she tilted her hip to the side, hand placed on the sharp bone. Jongin wished he could wrap his hands around those narrow hips.

“I’ll send it to you tomorrow, Miss Do, I promise.” He drawled out, lazy. Miss Do huffed then, although it was unprofessional of her to do that, and flicked her long hair behind her shoulder as she walked to the front once again, reminding them to not hand in their homeworks late, else they’d get detention. Same old, same old. Nothing new that could scare him.

The class began like that, with Miss Do acting all fidgety and never making eye contact with him and him popping chewing gum into his mouth, chewing it slowly, savouring the minty taste, mind full with thoughts of Miss Do and he enjoying a cup of coffee together, Miss Do and he on a bed, hands running–

Groaning under his breath, he cursed Miss Do and her beautiful smile and her face and her body and her voice as he took his school bag and draped it across his lap to hide his hardening cock.

☼☼☼

On one of his self-loving nights, he had discovered a shocking fact. While everything about **angelicbaby1201** and his English teacher, Miss Do, were downright similar that it became kind of creepy, the mole on their necks were definitely something that couldn’t be called a mere coincidence. Their bodies were the exact same copy but the beauty marks? No, that couldn’t be there by chance. Jongin was sure of it. After sitting shell-shocked in his seat as his eyes trailed **angelicbaby1201** ’s neck as she bent down once again, he decided that tomorrow, he would confront Miss Do after class. He had to do it before he grew crazy.

☼☼☼

“Okay, don’t forget to hand in your work tomorrow. Class is dismissed.”

The sound of chairs dragging across cemented floor and excited chatters of students all around almost deafened his ears, but he stood his ground, face marred with a determined frown. His seat was in the middle row, so it was easier for him to eye Miss Do every time she came to class and started teaching them. Sitting at the back row would mean having to strain his eyes to see the perfection that is Miss Do Kyungsoo and that wouldn’t do.

Jongin could see that she wasn’t aware of his presence in the room as she went about picking her stuffs up on the desk and arranging them meticulously in her bag. Today, she wore a rather tight fitting white blouse tucked inside a knee-length pencil skirt and paired with those black-rimmed nerd glasses of hers caused Jongin a mini heart attack. She looked so fucking good and it hurt Jongin to know that she _was_ in fact the woman he had been jerking off to these past few months.

Lazily shuffling his feet to the front, he reveled in the way Miss Do’s eyes widened a little when he bent his head down to her neck, eyes almost crossing at the nearness and body hunched over her figure. And there it was, the little mole dotting on her neck. It was clear as the day.

He barked out a small laugh, disbelief painted all over his face at the fact that **angelicbaby1201** was indeed his one and only Miss Do.

Backing away to give Miss Do her personal space again, he felt his lips curving up into a lazy smirk as he said, voice husky, “Had fun leading a double life?”

Miss Do’s bulging eyes and raised eyebrows were the only answer Jongin needed. He chuckled, lips pursed.

“What are you talking about?” She spat out, eyes darting frantically to the door as though anyone might just pop in for a little chat. Jongin smoothed down his unruly hair and told her that lying wouldn’t help her case in the least. Miss Do was looking panicky now and that was the last thing Jongin needed. So he stepped closer to her and even though her breaths started to come out in pants now, he wished she would stop freaking out. After all, he didn’t want to do anything freaky to her anyway. He just wanted her to fess up so that he could live more happily after this ordeal and maybe if luck was on his side, ask her out on a date because honestly, Jongin might be a delinquent but it didn’t mean he was a terrible human being. He was honest to God attracted to Miss Do inside and out… Honestly.

“Miss Do, I promise I won’t tell anyone about this, but I just need to you to _confess_. That is all. _Furthermore_ , I am your biggest fan and you can’t just break your fan’s heart like this, right?”

“If you’d spend your nights studying English than watching–”

“Nope, wrong answer.” Jongin said in a low tone while his senses went on override as he took a sharp inhale of her sweet vanilla scent. He tried to calm his heart down as he mentally willed himself to _not_ get hard right now.

He heard a heavy sigh coming from her, her breath washing against Jongin’s collarbone and his eyes closed shut, teeth gritting as he tried his best to tame the beast inside him. What an eloquent way of putting it into words, he marvelled.

“Why should I tell you anything regarding my life?” She whispered it out as her dainty hands pushed his chest away in a weak attempt to draw him away. Jongin smiled, a genuine smile this time, as he drew back, eyes tracing her features and committing them to his memory. Her wide eyes glinting in something akin to fear but also defiant behind her glasses, her thick lips under her white teeth, her beautiful eyebrows meeting in the middle into a frown, her cute nose.

“Date me?” He blurted out without much thinking, eyes going wide at that. Miss Do–no, _Kyungsoo_ ’s eyebrows were high on her forehead now as her hands pushed him away stronger than before.

“You are crazy,” she panted out as Jongin glued his feet on the ground, not moving even an inch. Maybe it was a mistake saying that out loud, but now that he had said it, there was no way in hell he was going to take it back. Jongin stepped back again, remembering the boundaries. Even though he was an all-around asshole, it didn’t mean he lacked any manners. Sure, he liked girls, salivated over them, but it didn’t mean he was going to disregard their feelings as a human being. This applied to Miss Do as well.

“Please, Miss Do?” He tried once again, hands clasped before him and he made sure his eyes oozed sympathy. He saw her shaking her head while rolling her eyes before she said, straightening her back, “Why are you being so desperate? Did you lose a bet with your friends or something?”

Jongin shook his head. _Kyungsoo_ – oh God, how fitting the name sounded on his tongue – brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, eyes pinched shut as she said, “You’re 19 and I’m 24, _Jongil_ –”

“Jongin.”

Kyungsoo opened her eyes at that and stared at him in confusion. “It’s Jongin, not Jongil.” He explained, face drawn up in a small smile. Kyungsoo stared at him some more before darting her eyes elsewhere.

“Jongin, you’re still a student. Just because you like me doesn’t mean we can act on it!”

“ _Noona_ , please?”

“That’s _Miss_ Do for you.”

“ _Noona…_ ” He whined again, lips pouting now and he willed his eyes to turn into one of those sympathetic puppy looks that his sisters usually fawned over.

“Jongin, no.”

“I’ll get an A for your next test.”

Kyungsoo whipped her head to stare at him incredulously. Chuckling, she patted his cheeks and told him that that wouldn’t ever happen. Jongin stomped his feet like a child (because in all honesty, he _was_ a little child behind all those lazy smirks and devilishly good looks) and promptly knelt down before an astounded Kyungsoo. “If I get an A for your test, and I mean _solid_ A, would you consider going out with me?”

His eyes followed her every movement, from packing her bag up and stepping away from Jongin to move to the door. Soon, the only sound accompanying him was the stifling _tick tick tick_ of the analogue wall clock.

☼☼☼

Jongin was a man of his words. If he said he would beat someone up, he would. If he said he would get an A for a test, he would. Albeit… that one was a little harder to achieve seeing that he was not good in academics. But he would do anything for Miss Do.

Right now, his screen was lit up with **angelicbaby1201** ’s channel and even though it had been a week since the confrontation, Kyungsoo hadn’t made a new session and it was about to drive Jongin mad. Her videos were the only reason why Jongin still held onto this meaningless life. A tad dramatic but still…

There was a knock on the door, followed by his mother reminding him not to forget studying for the upcoming test. Jongin didn’t answer anything and soon, her mother’s footsteps faded away.

His face was scrunched in a scowl at the foreign letters on the workbook and even though he was 19 and he should’ve been able to understand even the basic words in English, he still couldn’t because he was lazy as fuck. Before Miss Do, the teacher who used to teach his class was a grumpy English man who expected them to already know English. Well, fuck that. Having Miss Do to replace him in the class was truly a blessing, but even then, he still couldn’t find the need to learn English that vigorously.

He remembered one of the girls in the class mentioning this one website that tutors English for free and with a deep scowl, he closed **angelicbaby1201** ’s – really, by now he should just call her Kyungsoo since it was obvious it was her – tab and typed in the website’s url. This was so uncharacteristic of him but he was set on having Miss Do to date him.

He just hoped all of his efforts would not go down the drain.


	2. Chapter 2

☼☼☼

Kim Jongil– _damn it, Kyungsoo!_ –Jongin got a C+ for his English mid-term test. A C+. That was admittedly a grade that even he couldn’t even dream of having, but still, it wasn’t an A.

Frowning at the paper then glancing up as Kyungsoo started lecturing them about how she expected better from them etc., Jongin let his eyes roam her figure once again. He would continue doing so until the class ended, honestly, if not for Sehun nudging his ribs, thus breaking his focus. Scowling at Sehun and momentarily feeling pleased at the latter’s surprised face, he scrubbed his face lazily and let out a groan. A C+ wouldn’t do.

He started to devise a plan to get Kyungsoo to agree going out for a drink with him despite his low grade. Even though he should’ve seen it coming, he was still startled by the sudden resounding smack of a long wooden ruler against his plastic table. Shooting his eyes up to the woman standing before him, he gulped down a lump in his throat and stuttered out a response when she asked him why he didn’t put his whole attention towards the class. The ruler was about to smack down against the table once again when Jongin blurted out an, _I’m sorry_ , to her, and he sighed in relief when Kyungsoo’s face smoothened out into a smile.

“That’s better. Pay attention, _Jongil_.”

Jongin stifled his annoyed groan in his fist at that stupid name.

 ☼☼☼

It seemed that today, Kyungsoo couldn’t wait to leave the class as just as the bell rung, signifying the end of school, she quickly slung her bag across her shoulder and reminded them to study hard before exiting the classroom in a heartbeat. Jongin was left dumbfounded as he watched the dust scattering in the air, the light from the window highlighting them, casting a yellow hue over them. Ignoring Sehun’s excited invitation to his house, Jongin stood up to chaste after Kyungsoo, wishing and wishing that he would cross paths with her.

Her vanilla scent was still fresh in her wake, and using that as his only guide (he didn’t care if he looked like a dog sniffing the air), he traced her footsteps and soon, he found himself standing before the teacher’s lounge.

He couldn’t just barge into the room, could he, unless he had a purpose for doing so in the first place? The other teachers would be giving him the dirty looks for sure, seeing that he had _never_ stepped into the lounge for any good reason. Usually, it would be for a scolding and a slip on detention. He contemplated on whether or not to knock on the wooden door that somehow seemed terrifying for a few moments, until the door swung open to reveal a surprised Kyungsoo.

“Jongin! God, you almost gave me heart attack!”

Jongin gave a sheepish smile at that. Clearing his throat, he scratched a sudden itch on his nape and said, “I have something I need to discuss with you.”

Just then, an elderly male started walking towards Kyungsoo from inside the room and attempted to step aside the both of them. Jongin recognized the man as the teacher who taught him Mathematics two years ago so as fast as lightning, he changed the topic, eyes turning serious, “So, um, Miss Do, where is that detention class again?”

Kyungsoo had her eyebrows furrowed, looking at him as though he had just grown another head and when Jongin urged her to reply quickly silently using eye gestures (whatever the fuck those were, Jongin was just sweating profusely right now), the elderly teacher stopped and stared at them… well, more like at him.

“Kim Jongin?” He paused, his voice scratchy as he chuckled, “Still booking detentions like flight tickets I see.”

Jongin inwardly cursed this old sweaty turtle of a man for daring to use that hoity-toity tone of his to address the notorious Jongin! He was about to answer something snarky that would probably redden this old man’s cheeks, but Kyungsoo beat him to it, surprisingly.

“Mr. Kang, I heard your class has the highest rate of absentee for three months in a row. Hm, maybe you should deal with that instead?”

Jongin was sure he had hearts in his eyes right now as he stared lovingly at a smug looking Kyungsoo, but he didn’t care for that because he was 95% sure he was falling fast for this embodiment of perfection. Mr. Kang (ah, that was his name) had an expression of pure disgust on his wrinkly face as he sputtered indignant words at Kyungsoo. It seemed that Kyungsoo couldn’t bother with it as she cut him off and told Jongin to meet her by the bus stop outside. Like the (recently) good boy he was, he nodded enthusiastically and waited until both Kyungsoo and Mr. Kang were out of his sight to rush over outside.

He was just thankful Mr. Kang didn’t comment anything on the suspicious nature of Kyungsoo and his’ relationship.

☼☼☼

“ _Noo_ –I mean, Miss Do?” He whispered, poking the absent-minded woman on the shoulder gently. She yelped, hands shooting out to form a cross in front of her chest. Jongin stepped back in surprise and also genuine curiosity at that gesture, but let it go when Kyungsoo adjusted her glasses on her nose instead.

“What did you want to discuss with me earlier?”

Jongin motioned to the empty seat on the bench and when Kyungsoo nodded her head with a small quirk of her lips, he sat himself down and tried to find the most comfortable position for his skinny butt.

“Um, so, I got a C+.”

“I am aware.” She said. Jongin noted the mirth in her tone and decided that she must have been in a good mood.

“Can we still, like, go out and stuff?”

“You got a C+, Jongin, not an A as you _promised_.”

“B-but…” He sighed, scrubbing his face in annoyed gesture, and continued, tone completely dejected now, “It’s still something miraculous for me. Before this, achieving a C wouldn’t even be… well, achievable by my standards.”

He couldn’t see what Kyungsoo’s reactions were seeing that he had his face in the palms of his hands, but he heard the amused chuckle coming from beside him and he begrudgingly groaned. The woman of his dream slash teacher found his failure as something amusing and it broke Jongin’s pride to mere pieces.

“Jongin ah, I’m doing this for your own good. You can’t just get a C and say something like ‘it’s good enough for me’ because honestly, you should be able to keep achieving better grades in the future. I can’t just agree to being your date just like that, right?”

“Yes you can. Just say yes and I’ll bring you to my parents’ bakery.” His voice came out muffled and he might have sneaked in a few sniffles here and there. Goddamn, if any of his friends were around right now, he would be dead meat for sure. The mighty Kim Jongin, crying because his crush had just flat out rejected him. Wow, what a headline that would be.

Kyungsoo’s melodious laugh drifted into his ears and it was a pleasant sound. At this rate, Jongin should’ve just asked for her hand in marriage.

“If you’re not my student, I would have dated you in a flash, you know?”

Jongin’s head shot up at that. That was certainly news. “Y-you like me?”

Kyungsoo harrumphed and ruffled his unruly hair, a fond smile etched on her beautiful face. “Not really. I mean, I can see that you’re nice under all those perverseness and lazy ass attitude, but liking you would be too far-fetched.”

Ducking away from the soft hand, Jongin stood up and with a pout, declared, “You’ve broken my heart two times on the same day, in the same hour. I can’t handle anymore. If you’re not going to go out with me, then fine, I shall just–”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be your date today.”

“What?”

Kyungsoo stood up too and for a moment, Jongin was shocked at the sudden boost of height, until his eyes trailed over her heels. That thing was probably 3 to 4 inches.

“Where is your parents’ bakery?” Kyungsoo appeared ready to go and Jongin was still standing with his jaws hung open figuratively. Did Kyungsoo just agree to go out with him? Like… _really?_ This was literally a dream come true.

“Kim Jongil–”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll lead the way.”

When Jongin turned his head to sneak a glance at Kyungsoo who was walking quietly beside him, he felt a flutter of _something_ in his stomach at the bitten smile Kyungsoo had.

Already, Jongin could tell this was going to be a good day.

☼☼☼

Jongin should’ve known that this would happen the moment he entered the bakery.

“Jongin, help me throw the rubbish… Oh, who is this pretty lady?”

Jongin rolled his eyes stealthily at his mother who was about to fawn over Kyungsoo, wiping her floury hands on her sunflower apron. Kyungsoo bowed politely in the middle of the shop and he thanked God there were only about three people in here, otherwise he’d have to cover his face in embarrassment at such display.

“I’m Jongil’s–I mean, _Jongin’s_ teacher.” Kyungsoo elbowed his ribs when he snorted out a laugh at her slip. He was going to have fun teasing her on this.

His mother bowed too and offered her hand to be shaken, to which Kyungsoo took and grasped it in her hold gently from what Jongin could see. She exuded such gentleness that people would be shocked if they were to know what her other occupation was…

“Where’s the rubbish?” Jongin asked once the two ladies stopped smiling at each other in a too polite manner. His mother signalled to the back of the store and Jongin excused himself. Kyungsoo nodded, tucking a stray hair behind her (adorable) ear. She had worn her hair loose today, letting the strands brush the middle of her back, and Jongin admired the look of softness it had. He wondered if it was possible to just maybe caress it… just a little.

He knew it wouldn’t be possible. A mixture of disgust and scowl appeared on his face the moment he took the black bin bag in his fist and he hurried over to the dumpster in the alley behind.

With nothing but the image of Kyungsoo getting all disturbed by his mother’s endless childhood story of him, he rushed back to the front, even washing his hands for about 4 seconds.

Thankfully, his mother was nowhere in sight and Kyungsoo was left alone sitting at one of the seats near the floor to ceiling glass windows, staring out at people passing by, chin propped up against the heel of her palm. Jongin was no artist, but he was sure even that guy who painted Mona Lisa would say that she was beautiful and instantly started making her come to life on a canvas. As he made his way to her, many thoughts ran in his mind, but the most prominent one was that he was starting to really fall in love with Kyungsoo as an actual person, not as just a sexy figure dancing to the latest pop songs.

He sat himself down across her, sliding on the cushioned seat and quietly watched her every movement. From the blink of her eyelids, the way the glittery dust floated around her, the way her dark eyelashes rested just a little on her skin when she blinked, the elegant slope of her nose from this side profile, the way her tongue peeked out to run down on her lip glossed lips. Jongin wished he could witness this moment again and again and again and he just knew that he wouldn’t tire of it.

“Stop staring at me, you creep.”

Jongin flushed, immediately breaking his glance to stare at the clean polished wooden table top instead.

“Aren’t you going to treat me to any of the bread? _That one looks scrumptious_.” Jongin brought his head up again to stare wide eyed at a smirking Kyungsoo. It had always been hard to conceal his hard-on whenever Kyungsoo started talking in English in class, but that was in class, where there were 20 of his classmates packed in one room. Here, right now, he was left alone with Kyungsoo, sitting face to face with her and it was getting difficult to rein in his rapid breaths. It seemed as though Kyungsoo sort of knew his problem down there and it was embarrassing to say the least.

The delinquent Jongin was turning putty under Kyungsoo’s stare. This had to be recorded under a significant historic moment.

Clearing his throat and loosening the tie around his collar, he stuttered out a, “S-sure, I’ll get some…” before remembering that he had a _hard-on_ and it would be _hard_ to walk from one point to another.

“ _Having difficulty there, Jongin?_ ”

Oh fuck. He didn’t even know what Kyungsoo was talking about but the way his name rolled off her tongue in that English-accented tone had his cock straining against the zip of his school pants. He sent her a helpless look, eyebrows scrunching and lips bitten down, and Kyungsoo’s smirk only _widened_. He watched helplessly as Kyungsoo slid out of her seat and stood up, and in a moment of anxiety and dread, she reached out one hand and actually _stroked_ his hair. She even had the nerve to play with the soft hairs on his nape as she bent down to whisper, her cleavage screaming at him for attention (he didn’t even realize her blouse had been buttoned down, oh dear God), “It’s okay, I’ll go and fetch some myself.” She patted him on the crown a few times, flashing him a godawful seductive smile, as she strode off confidently in her heels, the sway of her hips trapping him in a trance.

As he bit down on his lip, he burrowed his face in the safe confines of his crossed arms on the table, letting out a stifled groan as he felt an acute throbbing in his nether region.

This was turning out to be a torture instead of something good.

☼☼☼

All in all, the date (if he could call it that) was successful, despite the hard-on. Kyungsoo had told him the reason why she agreed was because he had sacrificed himself being humiliated by Mr. Kang and she had felt sorry for him. Jongin had shrugged at the mention of it and stated that it was the norm, nothing out of ordinary for him to be bashed by the teachers in the school. Kyungsoo had given him an advice regarding that and Jongin had brushed it off, although he quickly corrected his words once she told him that if he didn’t change his ‘bad boy’ ways, then this thing between them would end just like that.

That was a really powerful threat and Jongin learned not to mess with one Miss Do.

Following his routine, he found himself attached to his seat before his laptop right after he had taken a shower, his body still damp and his blue Power Rangers towel still wrapped around his hips. Don’t blame him, blame his parents for not wanting to invest money to buy new towels. What kind of cheapskate.

Soon, he was lost in the web, waiting patiently for **angelicbaby1201** ’s video to pop out. He somehow knew that Kyungsoo wouldn’t be making a new session anytime soon, but he hoped for the best anyway. After all, meeting her just a few hours ago wasn’t enough to satiate his hunger for her.

Before long, he caught sight of something on the screen from the corner of his eyes when he was about to bend down and retrieve his beloved lube in one of the drawers. There, in all of her glory, was Kyungsoo (well, from the neck down anyway) wearing a simple printed shirt that stretched across her boobs and a really tight hotpants that framed her ass nicely.

Well, seemed like Jongin’s self-loving time was long overdue.

He tried to supress his groan the instant his fist came in contact with his cock, opting to bite down on his left fist instead so that it would be easier. Kyungsoo was standing up now and his laptop’s speaker started to blast a pop song that Jongin was supposed to recognize but couldn’t due to the pleasurable haze clouding his mind. As if wearing a tight shirt wasn’t enough, Kyungsoo started to pull the hem of her shirt up, showing the pale, beautiful skin of her stomach a little, and tied a knot on her back. Jongin’s thumb had moved on its volition now as it grazed the tip of his cock, brown eyes diligently raking the sight on the screen as Kyungsoo turned to show her back and shook her ass slowly, chuckling in that provocative and cosset manner. It was only 5 minutes in and Jongin had already felt that coiling in his stomach. Tightening his fist around the base of his cock, he inhaled shakily and exhaled a gust of air, willing himself to _calm the fuck down_.

Kyungsoo moved nearer to the screen now as she appeared to be reading some of the comments, her tight, big boobs making an appearance again. Jongin didn’t know why but he had always taken a liking to girls (well, Kyungsoo only actually) wearing a tight shirt that would pull across their ample bosoms. As Kyungsoo immersed herself in the comment section, chuckling here and there and purring like a kitten (must be one of the requests from one of the many pervs watching her show) and flicking her long hair behind her, Jongin imagined laying her down on a bed and watched as her eyelids droop when he trailed his bare cock against the stretched material, breath stuttering and eyes squeezed shut. He knew that if he were to open his eyes during one of their future rendezvouses, he would burst in one second. He hoped that wouldn’t really happen, though, because he’d want to impress Kyungsoo and prematurely ejaculating was the last thing from his mind.

His fist on his cock stroking faster and faster, he felt himself nearing release when Kyungsoo pulled her swivel chair away from what he presumed was a desk and straddled it, her back facing the camera. Her back formed a beautiful arch as she let out a breathy moan, her hips undulating, mimicking the action of riding someone’s (preferably Jongin’s) cock. Listening to her moans and watching her act so sexily like that was definitely not good for Jongin’s health. In an instant though, she rasped out an, “Ah! _Please, unf, please_ ,” in English and momentarily, his vision faded to black and a static noise deafened his ears. He felt rather than saw his hand getting wet with cum and he groaned out loud, this time not bothering to hide it anymore.

 _Damn it_ , he muttered, as he glared at the woman on his screen, _this is all your fault_.

He wiped his dirtied hand on the towel hanging loose by his sides, disgust etched clear as the day on his face at the white substance. He would have to change towels now. Kyungsoo was still continuing on with her show, teasingly lifting up the hem of her shirt, the knot on the back now undone, and Jongin could see a sliver of her underboobs as she hoisted up her bra a little. Jongin felt like a heart attack was coming his way at that.

In under 5 seconds, the tab was clicked close before another wave of arousal had a chance to sneak in.

 _What a day_ , Jongin marvelled, the image of Kyungsoo’s underboobs floating in his mind incessantly. He thought he could afford another round of jacking off before he went to sleep tonight.

Shutting the lid of his laptop closed, he made his way to the toilet in his room naked, cock now limp.

Do Kyungsoo and her smile and her boobs and her thick thighs were playing on his mind as he took a short shower, tendrils of wet hair sticking to his face. He was sure Kyungsoo purposely let the English words slipped from her mouth. She probably did so to tease him, knowing that he had never missed a session of hers before.

He cursed his loose mouth and transparent reactions to everything Kyungsoo did this evening. He was going to have to confront Kyungsoo tomorrow and guilt her for teasing him tonight. Okay maybe not guilt her but he’d probably do something…

Sighing, he turned the tap off and promptly shook his wet body. He probably looked like a dog right now, a very wet dog at that, but he couldn’t care less.

Tomorrow, he’d meet Kyungsoo tomorrow.

☼☼☼


	3. Chapter 3

☼☼☼

So, the day ended with Jongin being tended by a worried looking Kyungsoo in her cosy home, him wincing every time the cloth came in contact with his bruises and Kyungsoo scolding him for being such a baby. It wasn’t like he could help it, it was reflex, wasn’t it?

The atmosphere was quiet in the living room and Jongin tried to distract himself from the pain by noting how comfortable the small love couch was and how simple the apartment looked with its mocha walls and minimalistic furniture. He couldn’t help but wince when Kyungsoo (purposely it seemed) dabbed a little harder at the swelling of his nose.

“Careful!” He yelled out in reflex, scaring Kyungsoo a little with the ferocity. He felt guilty for doing that, seeing that the woman was being so kind and helpful to him. His lips tried to form a smile but all that came out was a grimace instead.

“You yell at me again and I won’t hesitate to throw you out of my house.” Kyungsoo said, pausing to wring out the warm water from the cloth into a small basin.

“Sorry.” He whispered. Kyungsoo carried on, serenity taking over her features. Jongin wondered what was going through her mind, but he knew it was probably about the origins of his bruises, how he got them in the first place and all that jazz. He wasn’t quite sure if he could admit the whole thing to her, so if she did end up asking, Jongin would’ve to fabricate a lie for it.

Fucking hapkido piece of shit, Jongin cursed inwardly. This was all Byun Baekhyun’s fault and he swore to God that if he ever so much as breathed the same air as Jongin’s, he would make sure that little shit wished he hadn’t been born into this world.

“I’ll take some painkillers for you. Wait here.” Kyungsoo disrupted his bubble of thoughts, and although her tone was soft, there was a ring of strictness too, so he nodded without much thought. Painkillers sounded about good right now anyway.

He watched raptly as Kyungsoo moved away from him and into the kitchen, her oversized plain white t-shirt blown by the wind behind her and her thighs and calves in display thnks to the short male boxers she was sporting. Seeing Kyungsoo wearing something so casual like that caused something inexplicable to settle in Jongin’s chest and he didn’t know why but he felt his heart was about to burst out of his ribcage. He had witnessed a side to Kyungsoo (honestly, he had witnessed _a lot_ of Kyungsoo’s sides already) that wasn’t known by the whole population of the school and it was a pleasant change seeing her being gentle like that, aside from her sexy, strict and teasing nature.

She made her way to Jongin once again, this time with an ‘I love NY’ mug and a closed fist. Jongin assumed the pills were in there.

“Here, take this.” She gestured for him to stretch out a palm and two white pills appeared. He quickly swallowed them dry and Kyungsoo had a look of amusement on her face as he cupped Kyungsoo’s hand that had the mug and practically forced her to feed him the water.

“Ah! Oww.” He whined when the mug accidentally hit the side of his mouth that was bruised. Kyungsoo chuckled, then patted his head in some kind of distorted sympathy. Jongin glared up at her.

“Get into fights more often, okay?” Kyungsoo said, sarcastic. Jongin felt like kissing her right on the spot just to keep her quiet and also to wipe the damn smirk off her face. But there needed to be a boundary, as much as Jongin hated to admit it.

Kyungsoo disappeared to the kitchen again and this time Jongin relaxed against the couch, groaning in delight as his back touched the fluffy material. He could doze off right here right now still in his uniform and pain and it wouldn’t even matter as long as he didn’t need to move away from this spot.

Soon though, he felt himself drifting off to sleep and the last thing he registered with his blurry eyes was Kyungsoo’s beautiful smile.

☼☼☼

It all started with Jongin being excited to go to school that morning, excited at the prospect of being able to see his Miss Do in class, until he realized that today was Tuesday and English classes were not on that day. So, naturally, he went through the day monotonously, not even talking to Sehun or any of his close friends. Yes, he was _that_ moody.

However, Jongin was nothing but persistent, so by the time the bell rang, signifying the end of school, he dashed out of the class and just meandered around the school halls and teacher lounges in hopes of seeing Kyungsoo. He caught sight of himself from the reflection on the glass door of one of the empty classes and felt disgusted at his own image. His hair was unruly, his tie was askew (any other day he wouldn’t have cared but he was going to meet _Kyungsoo_ so being presentable became something vital to him) and his face was just… a mess.

Sighing, he spotted a nearby toilet down the hallway and made his way there.

☼☼☼

“Oh my God, _fuck_ , is that Miss Do?” A deep voice sounded out of the blue from the farthest stall at the end and Jongin wondered when the person came in. He sure didn’t see anyone coming in after him before. More importantly, just _why_ was he mentioning Kyungsoo’s name? He somehow had a bad feeling about this, so he stayed rooted before the mirror, mouth zipped shut. He had his suspicions, but it would be rash to suddenly act on it.

“I’m fucking telling you, dude, it’s her! That’s her body, no joke. You could see it, right?” Another one chimed in, this time the voice was slightly high pitched but there was a melodious note to it. Jongin shook his head. This was no time to be putting qualities on people’s voices.

“Uh, Byun, your obsession with Miss Do is getting slightly creepy now… but I have to agree… That’s her alright. No lies detected.”

Byun? Jongin wondered, Byun Baekhyun? No wonder the voice was familiar. Were they watching Kyungsoo’s videos in the toilet? Jongin realized that he had been breathing a little too loud so he controlled the sound and strained his ears to hear some more.

He didn’t know why but listening to them talk about Kyungsoo like she was a piece of meat angered him. Sure, he was doing the same thing too, but that was before… before he began to have actual feelings for her and not just for her body.

“Shit, man she’s so fucking hot. That’s some illegal shit right there.”

“Keep your voice down, Yeol, the fuck!” Baekhyun whispered but it still echoed throughout the small confines of the toilet.

“Sorry, sorry. Ah, damn it, I have a… a hard–”

“You have a hard-on, yes, and you’re poking me in the thigh. Get the fuck away from me.”

“Geez… But damn, the things I would do to her…”

“Ha ha ha, no. She’s mine. Hands off.”

“She’s not a property!”

“Well, she might as well be–”

Before Jongin could rush out of the toilet, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun stumbled out of the stall and for a few seconds, their eyes met and the air felt static with tension and awkwardness.

Jongin broke away first, turning to the mirror and continuing to fix himself. He may look calm from the outside, but his insides were churning with fury. Kyungsoo being a broadcast jockey had never been a problem to him before, but her being that _and_ also a teacher brought only troubles to her and Jongin _worried_. Worried that if the higher ups were to know of this, there was a chance that she could get sacked. After all, this was not something that could be tolerated. Jongin knew this. Previously, he had never thought that there was a possibility that anyone other than him would know of her identity, despite her efforts to cover it up, but here he was, trying to digest what he had heard from the two fuckers. If Chanyeol, Baekhyun and he had figured out about Kyungsoo’s other line of work, who was to say that other kids in this school hadn’t? High schools were filled with horny teenagers and they were bound to come across Kyungsoo’s… materials.

“Had fun eavesdropping, _Kai_?” Baekhyun asked, deliberately enunciating his nickname that he used outside of school grounds, one of his eyebrows raised. Jongin simply watched this through the reflection in the mirror.

He shrugged nonchalantly. He didn’t feel like engaging in a conversation with those two. He should hurry up and find Kyung–

“You know, I heard something circulating around school. What is it, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol appeared to be surprised by the sudden mention of his name, but he blinked quickly and said matter-of-factly, “There’s a rumour going around saying you fucked Miss Do.”

Years of being a delinquent had allowed him to perfect his bored, poker face and even though Jongin hadn’t been out and about (that was code for ‘messing people up’) lately, it proved to be quite handy at times such as this.

“Ahhh, yes, _that_ one! _Kai_ , don’t you think it’s unfair that you get her all to yourself? It’s only nice to share, right? What is she like in bed? Any good? Tight like a virgin? Ah, with those videos she put up, I bet she’s a fucking slu–”

A resounding smack reverberated through the space as Jongin’s fist connected with Baekhyun’s stupid face and Jongin felt a rush of adrenaline surging down his spine seeing that damn smirk wiped off his face. Baekhyun was now keeled over, shocked taking over his face. Jongin could feel his chest thumping hard against his ribcage and he _knew_ Baekhyun was going to retaliate, so he adjusted his stance, eyes turning hard. He was not going to let _anyone_ get away with calling Kyungsoo that.

“You fucking shit!”

Baekhyun surged forward and before Jongin could duck, his seemingly dainty but fucking strong fist came in contact with his nose and he faintly saw red. Chanyeol was trying to restrain Baekhyun but the latter resisted, delivering more jabs at his right side of face. Jongin couldn’t have been angrier and deciding to end this stupid, weak ass fight, he launched a hit on that fucker’s stomach, revelling at the sound of breath caught in his throat. He wiped the blood coming off his nose with the back of his hand and internally groaned at the amount. Fucking Baekhyun.

Doubled over at the corner of the toilet, he watched in disinterest as Chanyeol tended to Baekhyun. He scoffed, and then frowned at the sudden pain throbbing around his mouth area. He decided to ignore it, and addressed the two fuckers, “You better be careful with that mouth of yours.”

Baekhyun glanced up at him and he looked to be in so much pain, eyebrows scrunched together and lips pursing, that it caused tingles of satisfaction coursing through his veins. “ _Fuck you, you piece of shit._ ”

Jongin tried to smirk but only a fraction of his upper lip could quirk up without him groaning out in pain, but that was okay. It was enough. He turned to leave, hand turning the smooth metal knob when Chanyeol muttered out a, “You’ll regret this. Tell Miss Do that I send her my _warmest regards_.”

Jongin left, slamming the door behind him.

☼☼☼

In hindsight, Jongin shouldn’t have punched Baekhyun. Him doing that would only serve to fuel the rumours and the threat from Chanyeol before rang through his mind again. He hadn’t really wanted to put Kyungsoo in a spotlight but what could he possibly do other than beating the hell out of that little fucker? Jongin was no gentleman but he had felt so protective of Kyungsoo that he only did the first thing that passed his mind. Maybe it wasn’t the best option, but it was the option that he much rather preferred.

Cracking his sore neck, he tried to sniffle the blood that continuously dripped out of his nose. He didn’t have any tissues with him and he didn’t particularly feel like dirtying his uniform. His mother was going to beat _him_ up for that, so no thank you.

“Jongin?”

Ah… That voice sounded a little too familiar.

_Don’t come near, don’t come near, please._

He heard a soft gasp flying out of her mouth when she stood before him at the bus stop. He didn’t dare to look up.

When he said he wanted to meet Kyungsoo, he didn’t mean meeting her like _this_ , his face almost swollen to the point of being unrecognizable. He had wanted to look good, look presentable for Kyungsoo and now? Now what? What a mess.

“What happened to you…?”

He brushed her hand away just as she reached for his cheek, head still down to the ground.

“Jongin… Look at me.”

Kyungsoo’s next words completely went over his head as he thought of ways on how to sneak into his house without his mother realizing. Jongin might be the baddest boy (arguably) in school but his mother _reigned_ over him in the household. He rarely got bruises on his face, though, after a fight. Sure, he got into fights often, but he would get out of it scathe free. That had been his pride and joy.

“Kim Jongin, if you–”

“Can I stay at your house tonight?” He blurted out without much thinking, glancing up at her now and noted in amusement the size of Kyungsoo’s widened eyes. He would laugh, but then his mouth still hurt, so he had to settle for a small, mirthful smile.

“Excuse me?”

“Can. I. Stay. At–”

“I get what you said but _excuse me?_ I can’t let you into my house.”

“Noona–I mean, Miss Do, look at my condition right now. I can’t go home like this! Mom would kill me!”

Kyungsoo crossed her arms on her chest. “Who asked you to get into a fight?”

It was all for you anyway, Jongin thought, but kept the knowledge to himself. He didn’t want to make Kyungsoo feel bad or notify her of the newfound information. Somehow, he knew it would devastate her and that was the last thing on his mind.

He snorted and immediately scowled as pain shot up his skull. He had forgotten about his stupid, probably broken nose.

He heard Kyungsoo huffing out a breath and suddenly, a hand was outstretched towards him. Confused, he gazed up at Kyungsoo. She rolled her eyes. “Hurry up then, I’ll help you up and we’ll go back to my house.”

Biting down on his lip to contain his smile, he held onto Kyungsoo’s soft hand and got up slowly, feigning a limp on his leg. Kyungsoo saw through it, though, as she scoffed, “Continue your acting and I’ll make you limp for real.”

Well, he didn’t need to be told twice.

☼☼☼

“Jongin, Jongin.” He felt his body being shaken and he tried to open his eyes. It was difficult and one side of his face felt numb and he wasn’t sure why. The voice waking him up was familiar, though, and Jongin was sure it was a female so... his mother? No, it couldn’t be. The voice was too youthful–

“Wake up, you punk!”

He was jerked out of the sleepy haze when the person slapped his thigh, _hard_.

“Kyungsoo?”

He realized his mistake once he registers the stunned expression painted across Kyungsoo’s face.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I mean Miss Do...” He tried to chuckle, but it came out groggily instead. At this point, he didn’t even care as long as Kyungsoo wouldn’t throw him out of her house for disrespecting her out-rightly.

Kyungsoo rolled her eyes at that and Jongin silently thanked God for that. “You’re not going to sleep in my house. Go home.”

“What…?” He sat up straighter on the couch, fingers running through his dishevelled hair, “B-but... I told you I can’t go home like this.”

Kyungsoo gave him a once over and said, “You look fine to me. Now get up and go.”

“You’re so... heartless...”

“Let me remind you who tended to your wounds just now... Who? Is it... the walls? The television? Hm, I wonder who it must be...”

Jongin had no idea Kyungsoo could act childishly like this and it caused him to chuckle genuinely.

“It’s you alright.” He smiled up at the woman and she clapped her hands in an exaggerated manner.

“Bingo! So, I’m not as heartless as you accused me to be. Now go.” Jongin marvelled at her ability to change her expressions and mood in one second.

“Miss Do, I _really_ can’t. My face is still swollen, isn’t it?”

She nodded. Jongin gave her an ‘I told you so’ look, and she dumped herself on the space next to him carelessly, a sigh flowing out of her mouth. Jongin almost wanted to cry at the sudden close proximity between them but he wouldn’t, so he settled for breathing erratically instead.

It was quiet for a few minutes and Jongin’s mind was running amok. He was about to start a conversation until Kyungsoo suddenly spoke up, “I was about to have a session, you intruder.”

Jongin perked up at the mention of that. Once again, Chanyeol’s threat came to the forefront of his mind and he pondered on whether or not to tell Kyungsoo of the matter. He couldn’t let Kyungsoo continue doing that after knowing that her other students already knew her identity.

Eventually, he chose not to tell her the truth.

“You can make a session right here for me. It’d be like a priv–”

“Don’t be gross.”

Jongin’s upper lip quirked up and he leaned back against the couch. He gingerly touched the swelling near his nose area and winced. Well, the damage was worse than he thought.

He was reminded of the thing he wanted to ask from Kyungsoo and so he did just that.

“Miss, you were teasing me, weren’t you?”

“ _I was what?_ ” Shit. Kyungsoo was speaking in English again and Jongin squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to succumb to the seductive gaze that was sure in her eyes.

“Jongin?” There was a hand on his thigh and Jongin rested his head on the back of the couch, head tilted upwards to the ceiling. No, he was not going to let Kyungsoo win this time around.

Stuttering, he gritted out, “M-Miss, you’re not being f-fair... I know you were teasing me las-last night.”

“ _I don’t understand. I don’t think so, though?_ ”

What the hell was Kyungsoo spouting? Jongin wanted to know so badly but he thought the last sentence sounded like a question. He would’ve answered if he understood the question in the first place.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, finally opening his eyes when Kyungsoo withdrew her hand. She shrugged and pointedly ignore him as she switched on the television, a black remote in hand.

“Miss Do, are you letting me crash here tonight?” He questioned, turning to stare at the beautiful side profile beside him.

“I don’t know. Depends.”

“Depends on what?”

She sighed, then stared deeply into his eyes. That was rather out of the blue and it caught him off guard.

“Do you really want to sleep in your uniform? Then how are you going to go to school tomorrow? I’m not going to wake up early in the morning just to send you home.”

“You don’t even have a car.”

“Then ignore the last sentence.”

A lightbulb appeared and he grinned the best he could, imitating a Cheshire cat. “Aw, you’re worried about me going home alone in the morning!”

Kyungsoo frowned, appearing flustered, and shook her head. There was an elastic hairband on the coffee table and Kyungsoo picked it up. She bundled up her long hair and fit the band around the handful of hair, tying it into a ponytail. All through this, Jongin watched quietly. Jongin liked this side of Kyungsoo. Somehow, she exhibited radiance and youthfulness.

“I need to wash my uniform though...”

“Go and wash then. It’s not your _teacher’s_ problem. You are not my responsibility. You’re 19, right? And you wanted to impress me, remember? Then start acting like an adult instead of getting into fistfights with people for no reason–”

“It was for you, okay, for _you_. Geez. _That’s_ the reason.” He stood up from the couch, feeling his nerves tingling and in not a good way. He didn’t know how to get out of this situation. He didn’t mean to blurt that out. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to know.

“What? So you’re blaming me now?”

“Wh–How? What? How is that blaming you? I just... You know what, Miss, just forget it.”

“Where are you going?”

Jongin stopped and realized that he had no idea where to go. This was his first time being here and even though storming out of the apartment seemed like a good, dramatic exit in dramas, he just couldn’t do that now since he was not really in a good shape to go out and about.

“I don’t know...”

“Come back here and sit down. Or you could go to the bathroom in my room and take a shower since you stink... of blood and let me wash your uniform for you.”

Shower sounded good, although there was a problem. “Whose clothes am I going to wear?”

“Mine, of course? I mean, my ex-boyfriend used to live with me here and he left some of his clothes and you could wear that. It’s not a problem.”

Ex-boyfriend, huh. Jongin didn’t really want to wear anything of that guy’s but if he didn’t, he would be naked, and although months ago being naked in front of Kyungsoo was a dream of his, now... well now, it wasn’t anymore. Well, unless if Kyungsoo was consensually naked as well and they were making love or whatever then sure, he didn’t mind that. But the circumstances were different here.

“Sure, yeah, let’s get naked–I mean let’s shower... Eh, but not together! Uh, I’ll just go now.”

Jongin could see that Kyungsoo was trying hard to stifle in her laughter as she pointed towards her bedroom. Cheeks dusted pink, Jongin made his way with his head hung low, embarrassed at his slip.

At least he managed to dodge a bullet with the whole confrontation thing.

☼☼☼

His mother had been worried that evening when he came home from school. That was understandable. Jongin had lied and told her that he slept over at Sehun’s and she calmed down a little. She did still fuss over his obvious bruises on his face but he brushed it off, telling her not to worry and that it was nothing.

She sighed and patted his head. Even though he was a good few feet taller than her, she never failed to make him feel like a small kid.

“Take good care of yourself, Jongin ah. I love you.”

He gulped down heavily, his mother’s stare unnerving him, and nodded. She smiled, just slightly, her eyes filled with sorrow, and left Jongin alone in the doorway.

He didn’t know why but he felt like something bad was going to happen. Maybe it was just a play on his mood due to his mother suddenly acting like that, but Jongin wasn’t too sure.

☼☼☼

It had been two weeks after the incident with Baekhyun and Chanyeol and with each passing day, he felt nerves coursing through his system. Maybe what Chanyeol had said was nothing but an empty threat, but it still kept him on the toe of his feet. He wished that he could _do_ something, but at least Kyungsoo had stopped jockeying now. He wasn’t sure why but he hadn’t had the chance to meet her, even after every English class ended. Kyungsoo seemed like she was in a rush every time and Jongin didn’t want to make her feel suffocated by shoving himself in her life (although all he wanted to do was be near her).

It wasn’t until the end of the fourth week that Jongin felt like something was up. Sometime around the third week, Kyungsoo hadn’t been able to attend any of their classes, and to top it all off, a new replacement teacher was thrust to the class. Of course, this caused a ruckus among his classmates, with most of them crying out ‘unfair’ and ‘we want Miss Do back!’ Their headmaster simply shook his head and announced that Miss Do wouldn’t be returning to this school due to unexpected occurrences. Jongin called bullshit, but he didn’t want to appear affected by the whole thing, so he simply leaned back against his chair, silently mulling the matter over in his head. Sehun had his chin propped on the palm of his hand, yawning disinterestedly and Jongin almost wanted to chuckle at his friend’s behaviour.

Just then, Baekhyun, whose seat was on the second row from the front, twisted his body around to look behind. Their eyes met for a brief moment and it was enough for Jongin to be able to piece everything together. The smirk on Baekhyun’s face was tantalizing and Jongin felt his temper rising.

Baekhyun had the nerve to wink at him and mouthed a, “Regretting this yet?” Jongin only managed to grit his teeth in silent fury.

Breaking away from their staring contest, he thought of meeting Kyungsoo in her apartment later on. It didn’t matter if Kyungsoo would push him away or deny him entrance, he _needed_ to see her.

☼☼☼


	4. Chapter 4

☼☼☼

The rhythmic pounding of soles on pavement, the rapid thumping of heartbeats and the feel of an onset evening sun on his skin accompanied him. He remembered the direction well and dismissed the bus the moment he stepped down from it.

Baekhyun had tried to goad him into a fight earlier on but he knew better than to entertain that little shit.

5 minutes later found him bent over his knees, trying to catch his breath. Wiping the sweat dotting down his temples, his knuckles grazed the door as he knocked.

It was 4 knocks and a hand raised in the air awkwardly later that the door swung open, revealing an immaculately dressed Kyungsoo.

“Jongin?”

“Noona... I mean, Miss Do... Uh,” he paused, much more focused on taking in her appearance than before. “Are you busy?”

Kyungsoo chuckled and shook her head no. “I’m not. I _was_ busy, though, my guest is just leaving now.” She turned around to look behind her and when the door creaked wider, he saw a man in a white dress shirt and black pants heading towards them.

“Consider my offer, Soo ah. I want to hear from you soon,” the man said, and Jongin made a face at the arm wrapping oh so comfortably around Kyungsoo’s waist.

 _Who is this guy and what offer is he talking about?_ Jongin wondered.

Kyungsoo drew her upper body away when the man made a move to kiss her cheeks (while Jongin was positively fuming watching this exchange), her hands pushing his chest softly. “Yixing, stop it,” she laughed, swatting his hand away when it was about to reach her hair to probably ruffle it.

Jongin cleared his throat, brown eyes darting somewhere else. He really couldn’t afford to hear his own heart breaking right this moment.

“Oops, I’m sorry. I’ll see you later, Kyungsoo.”

“You too, Xing. Bye now.”

The man smiled at him as he passed by, showcasing the dimple on one of his cheeks. Jongin refrained the urge to pout so publicly but he begrudgingly admitted that this Yixing man suited Kyungsoo well.

“Come in, Jongin.”

That snapped him out of his self-depreciating thoughts. Adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder, he trudged his way into the neat apartment, eyes downcast.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Kyungsoo asked, bending down to pick up the half empty glass of water and magazines from the coffee table. Jongin sat himself down without being asked to and said a quiet, “No, thank you.”

Maybe it was best if he didn’t come here today. After all, it seemed like everything was just fine and Kyungsoo was happy with her boyfriend. His heart felt as though it was prickled by thousands of tiny, sharp needles as his mind conjured the image from before. Jongin was sure the man had at least a special connection with Kyungsoo to be able to be _that_ close to her.

He didn’t notice the dip of the seat next to him nor the warm touch of a hand on his thigh until he felt his cheeks being cupped and turned aside. Kyungsoo had a crooked smile on her face then and Jongin found himself drowning in the sea of black in her eyes.

“Do you want to tell me why you’re here?” She prodded, her voice sounding pleasant in his ears.

It was as if it was on instinct as his eyes dipped down to stare at her unmoving lips, wondering how she would taste like on his tongue; how her lips would look like as it shaped words of pleasure; how her moans and groans and whimpers would sound in his ears.

He had come to the realization that if he couldn’t get her, at least he wanted to know if that _other_ guy was good to her. Hell, who was he kidding, Kyungsoo looked so happy in his arms.

There, the ache started to act up again, this time spreading farther down from his heart to the depth of his stomach.

“Jong–”

“I like you.”

If Jongin couldn’t get Miss Do, then at least he would die feeling satisfied knowing that she knew of his feelings for her.

“Jongin...”

He didn’t like how the smile dropped from her face at that. He wanted her to always smile, be it a smirk, or a grin, or a beam. He didn’t want a frown to mar her face, at least not because of his doing.

“I like you, and–and I want to tell you that you make me a better person. I mean, I’m a delinquent, but whenever I’m with you, I–I feel the need to _be_ a better person. These past few weeks have been nothing short of miraculous, having t–to get to know you and be close to you and joke around with you. I know we wouldn’t be able to spend time together anymore seeing th–that, you know, you’re no longer my teacher and I won’t have any excuse to hang around with you but I just... It hurts me to say this but I know you won’t ever like me the way I want you to and it’s okay, it really is, as long as I know that you’re happy with your boyfriend.”

It hurt him to smile but he did, he forced one on his lips. A melancholic feeling swept over his chest and left him feeling hollow.

Who would have guessed that a small, feisty English teacher was what it took to reduce Jongin into a heart breaking mess?

“Are you done with your monologue?”

Jongin sighed, not at the mocking tone in Kyungsoo’s voice, but at her retreating hands from his face. He almost wanted to grab her hand again but he opted to swallow heavily instead. Boundaries, Jongin remembered.

“Jongin, I appreciate you coming here and professing your feelings to me, I _really_ do, but did you think I didn’t know about that? Heck, you confessed to me on the first day you trapped me in the classroom, remember?”

Jongin did remember, but that didn’t count. That was when he was still head over heels over her _body_ , not her as a person. He tried to utter this out, but the feel of Kyungsoo’s soft palm against his lips stopped him from saying anything.

“I quit the job. The teaching job I meant. And I’m sorry for not telling you about it. I felt like... if I were to enter the class for the last time, I wouldn’t be able to do it, you know? You guys, all of you, made me feel special, made me love this job. I didn’t even like teaching. But somehow, with your nasty grades and endless teasing and jokes made it all better. And then one day, the infamous _Kim Jongil_ came to me, trapped me in the classroom, and said that he found out about my dirty little secret. I was scared shitless, even though I didn’t show it, and though I know that would happen sooner or later, I still moved on, still continued teaching you guys. I tried to ignore you, God how I tried, but you, you sneaky little monster, managed to sneak in into my life and I let that happened. I let it because... even though you’re that awful delinquent whom every teacher knew about in school, _I_ got to know the puppy side of you and maybe, I fell in love with you along the way.”

Jongin felt an abrupt tightness in his chest, felt it squeezing his heart and throughout all this, he maintained the same expression on his face, not wanting to give anything away although the only thing that he wanted to do then was to shout his undying love for Kyungsoo at a mountaintop. He didn’t know that Kyungsoo had developed feelings that ran deeper than their student and teacher relationship, but he realized that maybe, he didn’t know anything at all.

One thing caught his attention, though, and he addressed it to Kyungsoo after she released her hand from the lower half of his face, flustering under his scrutiny.

“You quit the job?”

Kyungsoo nodded, her devious tongue licking her chapped lips.

 _Hm, that’s weird,_ Jongin thought. He had assumed that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had something to do with it. Now, he wasn’t so sure. But then why would Baekhyun tease him like that this morning?

“You don’t have to worry though, cos I’ve got an offer already.”

This time, a bright smile lit up her whole face, her eyes glinting with happiness and Jongin shared the sentiment. He was truly happy for her.

“The one from Yi... Yi? What was his name?”

Kyungsoo giggled, the hand on his thigh moving to pat the area softly. “Yixing. And yes, the one from him. I’m so happy!” She squealed as she rested her back against the couch. Jongin wondered what the offer might be, but the answer came almost immediately.

“Can’t wait to try out the porn industry. I mean, I’m scared as hell, but it wouldn’t be so bad, would it?”

Jongin had whipped his head around so fast that an acute pain pierced through his skull.

“I’m just messing with you.” She laughed, chortling sounds filling up the space in the living room as she pointed at Jongin’s face. He didn’t think it was funny. He almost had a heart attack, for God’s sake!

“That is very cruel. Not funny at all.”

Snorts escaped her nose after a while and her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to rein in her breathing. Jongin rolled his eyes at the display. Never in a million years did he think he was going to witness such an act.

“Miss Do... stop it. It’s not funny. I could’ve died just now!” Any kind of dignity was thrown out of the window seeing that he was now whining like a brat. He didn’t expect the next move from her, but he found himself being pulled into Kyungsoo’s embrace, his head squashed just above her alluring blouse covered breasts.

“M–Miss Do...” He stuttered, not knowing what to do in such a compromising position. Kyungsoo’s chest vibrated under his head as she chuckled.

“Noona is fine. I’m not your teacher anymore, right? Aren’t we way past that?”

Jongin didn’t answer. Instead, he settled against Kyungsoo’s body more comfortably. Playing on his lips was a small smile that he hid in her collarbone.

☼☼☼

It was finally nearing the end of school year. In just a few months, Jongin would be graduating. He would no longer be called as a high school student and just with that thought, he raced to be a better student, to demolish all of his juvenile records and to emerge as an at least grade B student. It was hard, though, and it required so much of his attention that he felt like giving up sometimes.

Not that he could, with Kyungsoo nagging him almost 24/7.

If she wasn’t nagging, then she had something else up her sleeve and that had never been a particularly good thing. It was torture, just like right now.

“N–Noona...” He attempted to grab her hips, but Kyungsoo slapped his hand away, resulting in him whining like an injured puppy. He was back to moaning, though, once Kyungsoo started to swivel her hips and abruptly sunk down on his erect cock. His hand found purchase on her flat stomach, the other grasping Kyungsoo’s right boob tightly, his front hunched over Kyungsoo’s back.

He was studying English in Kyungsoo’s living room moments prior. As it usually went whenever he started opening a book, he would groan and grunt about how lame studying was and how hard it was. Kyungsoo was nowhere in sight, though, so he really didn’t think she would hear him.

Boy, was he wrong.

(Weeks after they decided to hop into a romantic relationship, Kyungsoo had made him promise that he would be a better student and not to slack off anymore. If she found him being a lazy ass in the near future, he would need to pay the _consequences_.)

Unable to contain his moans, he moaned out long and loud as Kyungsoo straightened up and sat down firmly on his lap, causing his _very_ hard cock to be buried deeper into her wet core. Jongin couldn’t feel his legs but it didn’t matter.

“Jongin– _ah!_ –mm, what is the correct grammar for this, baby, _mm_?”

He shook his head, his sweaty forehead glued to the back of her neck, as he tried to thrust up into her. He managed to drive his hips up a few times, breaths punched out of his throat at the seductive whimpers pouring out of Kyungsoo.

“Noo–noona, I can’t, I can’t, oh God.”

“Baby, _ah_ , Innie, look at the textbook.”

He stopped his movements, hand unclasping from Kyungsoo’s breast. His lips lingered on her bony shoulder in an apologetic gesture. Poor breast must be in pain from his deathly grip.

Calming himself down by counting from one to ten, he straightened his aching back, causing her to jostle on his twitching cock. Biting down on a moan, eyebrows scrunched, he gulped down heavily, resting his chin on her bare shoulder.

“What is the answer for this question, Innie?”

It was pure torture, trying to focus on the question and simultaneously holding himself back from coming. It was a constant struggle seeing that Kyungsoo was an awful tease and her pussy was tight as a virgin’s. He didn’t know what her secret to maintaining her body was but he was sure grateful for it.

Nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck, he wracked his brain for an answer. Perhaps the phrase meant carefree, perhaps it wasn’t, but he didn’t want to be punished for answering wrongly.

 _What does moving slowly, floating without any means of controlling the direction mean from the paragraph_ stared at him dauntingly, and just as he was about to respond to her question, he felt a shot of pleasure along his spine when Kyungsoo dragged herself up until only the tip of his cock was inside her, then brusquely dropped down again. This time around, Jongin’s muffled moan sounded as he bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder lightly, his hands automatically going to wrap both of her breasts. They were _huge_ , and the flesh poured between his fingers.

The toes in his socks curled tightly when Kyungsoo’s hand suddenly went behind and wrapped her dainty fingers around the base of his cock, guiding it even more into her though he didn’t think it was possible. She had been filled up nice and good as it was.

“Mm, _yeah_. What’s the answer, baby?” Kyungsoo whispered, head turned to the side to nuzzle his sweaty temples. Breath shuddering, he gave the answer to her and was rewarded with a blinding smile.

Soon, she started to set a rough pace on his cock, going up and down incessantly and Jongin had to remember to pinch her nipples and rub his fingers on her clit to keep her going.

The air started to smell musky due to the precum littering down his cock. He released his hold on Kyungsoo’s breasts so that he could relax back against the couch, arm outstretched to palm her back. From this angle, he could see Kyungsoo’s breasts bouncing and he could feel himself getting harder in her.

Holding in his breath, he knew the tell-tale of Kyungsoo nearing her orgasm as she no longer rode his cock as though her life depended on it. Instead, she slowed down and rubbed herself back and forth on his lap, his cock almost bursting into the condom.

Kyungsoo was always so quiet during her orgasm, and it was the same now. She finally slowed down to a stop and simply sat on Jongin’s lap as though they hadn’t just had sex in front of his textbooks. It was getting painful now as he had been staving off his orgasm for a while. Kyungsoo must have noticed his discomfort as she slowly got up, groaning lowly when Jongin’s cock slipped out, still hard and condom glistening with Kyungsoo’s essence, and got on her knees, facing him.

Jongin was 50 percent sure she was going to give him a blowjob, but another 50 percent was vouched for a titjob. Seriously, both sounded very cool right now and Jongin wouldn’t mind having one, although he didn’t really want to fuck her very awesome tits at the moment. He had something entirely different in his mind and hoped that she could agree with it.

Before Kyungsoo could proceed with what she had planned, hands cupping the underside of her breasts ( _oh,_ she _was_ planning to give him a titjob), Jongin stopped her, one hand lazily tugging his cock and another joining Kyungsoo’s hand on her boob.

“Noona, is it okay if... if I... um...” He flushed a shade of red, teeth tugging on his poor lip in an act of nervousness. Kyungsoo smiled up at him, her beautiful lips curving up into an adorable heart and he felt a sudden courage flaring up in him.

“Is it okay if... if I cum on your... breasts?”

Kyungsoo titled her head, doe eyes staring (into his soul) at him, unblinking. Jongin had been ready to bury himself into the ground when there was still no respond after a few beats. Even his cock was slowly deflating. He didn’t like the thought that he might have offended his beautiful girlfriend.

“Jongin, I was about to give you a mind-blowing titjob not a minute ago and if that wasn’t a sure signal that I would very much like for you to cum on my tits, then I don’t know what is anymore.” Kyungsoo stated, her back straightened and her wonderfully warm breasts resting atop of his spread thighs.

Jongin became even more flustered than before at seeing such a display. He never thought that he would get Kyungsoo all to himself like this, but here he was now, facing a very topless Kyungsoo, his red, veiny hard cock standing proud before her face. Feeling helpless, he pinched his eyes shut and threw his head back, the hand on his cock tugging it more firmly. It was a pity that he couldn’t see the predatory look on Kyungsoo’s face, but he couldn’t take it if he were to bust his nut in such a short span of time.

No more words were uttered as the apartment was filled with the sounds of skin on skin and Jongin’s breathless pants. Kyungsoo kept quiet during the whole ordeal and when it was time, he heard her moving closer into the space between his legs and felt the wonderful skin of her breasts against his inner thighs. There was a tight coiling in his stomach, an unbearable heat wrapping him up and then, _then_ , when his cock accidentally brushed against her hard nipple, his hand went terse as spurts of cum decorated Kyungsoo’s breasts in thick gushes. Swallowing heavily, he opened his eyes to see the mess he created and mess it was.

Kyungsoo was gazing at him with her eyelids drooping and to say it wasn’t seductive was a blatant lie. It wasn’t good for his heart to witness such a display, but the cock lying limp on his stomach twitched some more when she out rightly scooped his cum from her breast with one finger and sucked on it, her cheeks hollowing.

Jongin sat up straighter on the couch, his legs unintentionally bumping into Kyungsoo, causing her breasts to jiggle temptingly from the movement. At this rate, Jongin was sure he was going to get a heart attack.

“We’ll continue studying later, yeah?” Kyungsoo suggested, slinking up Jongin’s body and settling herself on his lap once again, this time facing him. Jongin had a hard time focusing on her face when her bare, 32D boobs were just _right there_ , staring at him. He had just cummed not even a few minutes ago and now he felt his cock aching to be buried in her once more. What kind of fuckery was this?

“Be a good boy and fuck noona silly, okay?” She whispered, then let out a low whimper when she guided his slowly hardening cock into her, her fingers wrapping pleasantly around the base. Jongin was sensitive as hell at this point but what did it matter. He would give it to Kyungsoo no matter the place or time.

This time, when she bounced on her cock, Jongin had an extremely good view of her breasts heaving up and down with her movements, his previous cum glistening on her skin.

This would take some time, he noted, and settled himself for a ride. Nosing his way along her sharp collarbone and inhaling her vanilla scent, his hands landed on her jutting hipbones, pulling her down harder onto him whenever necessary.

The books and pens were left scattering freely on the coffee table and Jongin smirked at their fate.

 _Later,_ he concluded, _Noona_ _said later._

☼☼☼

With Kyungsoo’s assistance and _effective_ teaching methods, Jongin managed to score a B+ for his final exam in English. It was an achievement that made his mother shed a few tears. On his graduation day, his father busied himself with taking his pictures on the stage while he was receiving the transcript by the school’s headmaster. The old man gave him a pat on his back and whispered a, “You did well, Mr. Kim,” and he smiled genuinely at him.

His mother greeted him with open arms when everything was wrapped up and he couldn’t help but to feel satisfied and proud at the way things turned out to be.

If he didn’t develop that crush on Miss Do, if he didn’t stumble upon **angelicbaby1201** ’s videos and confronting her about it, he wouldn’t think he would’ve ended up like this.

His mother nudged his side out of the blue. He didn’t get to question her motive as Kyungsoo stepped into his view, wearing a beautiful lace blouse paired with black skinny jeans. She looked positively ethereal and already, Jongin felt much, much better.

“I’ll give you two some privacy,” his mother winked, and Jongin widened his eyes at her. She could be so cunning sometimes. His father waved at him, his mother stuck to his side like glue and he waved back. The older Mr. Kim pointed to a nearby merchandise stall opened just for today’s event and Jongin gestured for them to go without him.

Finally, he was left alone with Kyungsoo, as alone as they could be anyway when the whole field was filled with excited students and crying parents.

He felt out of place now as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to reduce the awkwardness in the air. He croaked out a, “You look beautiful.”

Kyungsoo’s shoulders shook lightly as she chuckled. She tucked the strands of her hair behind her ear and swept the remaining length across one shoulder.

“Thank you, graduate Kim.” Jongin noted the pleasant tone underlying her voice and found himself smiling shyly at her words.

“I didn’t expect you were going to come today,” he admitted, attention turned towards the grass beneath his feet.

He saw Kyungsoo’s heels moving nearer to him and before he could glance up, he felt a finger under his chin, pushing his head up to meet Kyungsoo’s glinting eyes.

“So, tonight, my apartment? A present of some sorts.” She said, voice low. Jongin could see her eyes trailing along his lips and he purposely let his tongue out to play, darting it across the skin.

Jongin nodded, heart thudding aggressively against his ribcage. Kyungsoo had a smirk on her face when he looked up and Jongin felt the urge to kiss it off her face, so he did, mentally giving a ‘fuck you!’ to the people around them as he pulled her into his arms and crushing his lips hard onto her plump ones. Kyungsoo let out an indignant squeak but before long, he felt arms snaking around his neck and the pressure of her lips hardening.

When he opened his eyes, Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s shocked faces came into his sight as they stood jaw hung open not far from Kyungsoo and him. Deciding to give them a show, he drew away from the kiss, Kyungsoo’s doe eyes filled with confusion at the action.

Jongin reached out a hand to caress her free hair, and tilted his head aside before tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue. Kyungsoo pressed herself deeper into him and he revelled in the feeling of her breasts against his chest. When he looked behind her, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were no longer there.

 _Probably going to jerk themselves off or something,_ he remarked, internally scoffing.

It was a good idea to end the show seeing that the headmaster was looking their way. Clearing his throat, he kept an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist as she gazed at him with full of lust and possibly a little of love.

“Tonight, yes, your apartment.”

☼☼☼

Despite the abundance of times they had had sex these past few months, Jongin still managed to become a nervous wreck tonight. Perhaps because it was due to a special occasion, but perhaps also because Kyungsoo had been obstinate and wouldn’t let him near her the weeks filled with final exams.

Now that he was officially a graduate, he felt something anew blooming in his chest and he couldn’t wait to celebrate it tonight with his special person.

His parents had pampered him enough all throughout the day; patting his back, ruffling his hair, kissing his cheeks, and tonight, it would be Kyungsoo’s turn.

He had dressed impeccably, even though he knew clothes would be off the moment he entered Kyungsoo’s house. But there was nothing wrong with dressing up well. If anything, it might add to the excitement.

Every time the bus jostled, Jongin could feel himself getting harder as his mind conjured _inappropriate_ images of Kyungsoo in a revealing attire waiting for him at her home.

Darting his eyes to the large windows, he made an attempt to calm the jitters currently wracking through his body.

25 minutes later, he found himself standing in front of the door to Kyungsoo’s apartment. He didn’t know a door could look so daunting before.

He cracked his knuckles, the sound obnoxiously echoing through the narrow hallway, contemplating on whether or not knock on the door. He wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous, but he was.

He was deep in his thoughts when the door suddenly creaked open. Shooting his eyes up at the woman standing behind the piece of wood, he tried to calm himself down when he noticed just _what_ Kyungsoo was wearing.

“It took so long for you to knock so I thought I’d do the deed for you.” She stated, arms crossed under her ample breasts, her cleavage almost bursting out of the top.

See, now, Jongin was a man, a man with incredible needs. And when a man had landed a perfect 10/10 woman like Kyungsoo, it required absolutely strong will power for that man to not pounce on her like an animal, _especially_ , especially when said woman was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top with only a matching white lace panties underneath.

“N–Noona...” His mouth became dry really quick and he found it hard to form words.

Kyungsoo chuckled, then gestured for him to come in with a crooked finger. Jongin had a _hard_ time taking off his shoes as it required him to bend down and his cock was already straining hard against the zipper of his pants. He didn’t want to do further damage on said cock.

He wasn’t really aware of his surroundings, until Kyungsoo slowly moved down, her hand trailing down his leg as she did so, and proceeded to help Jongin with his task. When her hand trailed _dangerously_ close to his lower regions, he cupped it, promptly halting it. He could hear Kyungsoo’s quiet chuckles and he slowly came to the realization that... the night had just begun.

☼☼☼

Tonight, there had been no sense of urgency, only gentle and soft movements between them. Jongin had shed his clothes and it was littering on the floor, and now, he had Kyungsoo on his lap as he sat up against the headboard.

The feeling of Kyungsoo’s lace underwear against his naked cock was beyond amazing, and Jongin had to rein in his breathing to remind himself not to cum just yet. Kyungsoo had his cheeks in her hand as she licked and sucked Jongin’s lips and tongue roughly, her covered pussy rubbing back and forth on his hard cock. Jongin had to grasp her hips once in order to stop from getting himself ahead.

“You like the present, _mm_ , Innie?” She said, alternating between kisses and Jongin nodded, his hands kneading her pert bottom, pushing her closer to his body. God, how absolutely sexy she looked right now. His spine was tingling and his toes were curling and he couldn’t wait to be buried deep inside her. It had been too long.

He bared his neck once Kyungsoo started to make her journey downwards, leaving pecks of kisses and an array of love bites on the column. He was humping against her covered crotch more wildly now, unable to contain his excitement.

It was his last stray, though, when Kyungsoo lifted the hem of her top up along with her black bra, the breasts bouncing mildly, and purposely dragged her nipples against Jongin’s. Flipping the position singlehandedly, he emitted a playful growl and took her lips on his, hands now squeezing the huge, soft flesh and hips humping against hers without an ounce of care.

Jongin had always liked the feeling of her soft breasts in his hands and he liked it even better when it managed to rip out a moan out of Kyungsoo as he took her breasts into his mouth, sucking it hard. Slowing down his hips to accommodate his next action, he licked around her hard nipple and tugged the other with his free hand. Kyungsoo had his head squeezed tight in her arms as she pushed him deeper onto her chest and Jongin thought that dying this way wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

“ _Ah,_ Jongin, I want–” She paused, trying to catch her breath and Jongin raised his head up, stopping all his administrations. “I want your... fingers... um, down there.”

His face lit up like a Christmas tree at that. He licked his dry lips and nodded. He made a motion for Kyungsoo to pull off her entire shirt and she did that easily, throwing the garment away to the ground.

His fingers soon settled on her clit, and he marvelled at the damp spot on her panties. Rubbing his thumb on her covered clit, he slowly pushed the panties aside and trailed two of his fingers along the opening of her pussy. He felt shudders running down his spine at Kyungsoo’s breathy moans. Her pussy had always been so pretty, so pink and clean. Jongin could eat it for hours, but that was not his mission right now.

With her back arched already, Jongin decided to see how far he could push her limits as he gently inserted two fingers into her, fucking them slow and deep. Kyungsoo started to writhe now and Jongin didn’t want her to hurt herself, so with his free hand, he stilled her hip and shushed her. The wet squelching noises filled the bedroom and Jongin inhaled the musky scent of her essence.

“Jo–Jongin, I’m going to–going to c–cum... please...”

No, he couldn’t have that.

Abruptly, he pulled his fingers out of her, eliciting a loud cry from her. With the sticky hand, he relieved himself from the pain on his rock hard cock, tugging it lazily and smearing precum all over the length. Kyungsoo’s eyes were clouded by lust and Jongin felt proud for being the one who did _that_ to her.

Kyungsoo’s arm was outstretched towards the drawer near her bed, her breasts moving upwards and drawn tight, and came back with a few condoms in her hand. Of course, his Kyungsoo would always be careful with these things.

She sat up then, and rolled down a condom onto his length. Jongin hissed out at the pleasure of having her skin on his cock but it was short lived as she laid back down, hair framing her head beautifully.

Jongin smiled down at her and when she responded in kind, he gently pulled the underwear down her milky legs and got into position.

What he hadn’t expected was Kyungsoo to hold his cock as she guided him into her, but it had felt so good that it immediately shut him up. Kyungsoo obviously knew what she was doing here and Jongin didn’t mind relinquishing his control.

With her thighs wrapped tight around his waist, Jongin started to pull back slightly, only to thrust back into her after a beat. Soon enough, a rhythm was set and Jongin found himself entranced with the big breasts bouncing up and down on Kyungsoo’s chest whenever he slammed his hips a little harder. Kyungsoo must have noticed the look on his face as she pulled his hand towards one of her breasts and signalled for him to play with it as he liked. At the drop of a hat, he fondled her breast, tweaking the nipple and squeezing the flesh, all the while his hips snapped harder and faster into her core. Wanting to maximize Kyungsoo’s pleasure, he chose to insert his fingers alongside his cock into her, and he got what he wanted; a tightening of legs around his waist and a sharp cry torn out of her heart shaped lips.

It was not an easy task, however, so maintaining that position became something impossible. Instead, he opted to press his thumb a little harder on her clit, resulting in her walls clenching tight around his cock and when he fucked deeper into her, he could hear the wet noises more prominently.

“You came, noona? Just from that?” He panted, bending his head down to give her an open mouthed kiss. She nodded, legs falling down from her grip and chest heaving as she tried and took deep breaths of air.

“I was good?” He teased, nuzzling his nose against her pebbled nipple, causing Kyungsoo to push his head away, mumbling a, “Sensitive, Jongin ah.”

His hips stuttered to a stop and as he pulled out, transparent liquid trailed out of her. He wanted to lick it all up, but there would be other time for that.

“I wanna come...” He whined lowly, pecking on her neck and licking along her collarbones. Kyungsoo giggled, the vibrations from her breasts shooting pleasure down his spine.

“Do you want to fuck my tits, baby?” She asked in a tired voice and Jongin felt guilty. He must have overworked her. It didn’t matter, he could just jerk off in the bathroom alone. He wouldn’t want to exhaust his beloved girlfriend.

“Jongin, sit up.” She instructed, and he did as was told, cock bobbing as he moved. Kyungsoo brought her upper body up and rested against the headboard, then motioned for him to come closer.

“You wanted these, don’t you?” She cupped the underside of her breasts, eyelids drooping and the tip of her tongue peeking out a little over her teeth. Jongin nodded dumbly and when Kyungsoo pinched the nipple in between her fingers, he rushed over to her and palmed himself when his cock finally jutted out before Kyungsoo’s breasts.

Kyungsoo reached out a hand to tug him gently and Jongin had to fight from cumming from that action alone. He felt himself being tugged a little forward and he watched quietly as Kyungsoo put his cock in between the two mounds. She then pushed them tight together as to keep his cock in place. Jongin had to steady his palms on the headboard ahead as an overwhelming feeling swept over him. He grunted out loud at the soft feel of skin against his condom covered cock and the warmth Kyungsoo’s breasts emitted.

“ _Fuck my tits, Jongin ah._ ”

Jongin didn’t have to be told twice as he created an uneven pace, thrusting up and down and pinching his eyes shut at the unbearable heat coiling in his stomach. He didn’t want to see the expression marring Kyungsoo’s face, he didn’t want to come _that_ fast, so he tried his best to calm down and glide over the tight space between her breasts smoothly.

He snapped his hips harder, though, and felt heat pooling low in his abdomen as Kyungsoo whimpered. But before he could release, Kyungsoo grabbed him tight around the base of his cock and pulled him out.

He was so _close_ and Kyungsoo just cut him off like that? He didn’t know what to think.

“Just taking this thing off so you can cum all over my tits, okay? Stop panicking.” Kyungsoo rolled her eyes, expertly pinching the tip of the condom and pulling it off Jongin’s cock.

He sighed, relieved to finally be free of the restricting thing.

Kyungsoo jerked him off for a while, trying to spread the gathering precum more evenly around his length and when it was deemed okay, she bit down on her lip and signalled for him to continue. Jongin had never been on such a roller coaster ride but he guessed that was the perk of dating an older woman.

This time, Jongin didn’t fuck her tits completely. He was already so close that he kept dragging his length from one breast to another, groaning at the feel of pebbled nipples on hard cock. Kyungsoo still pushed her breasts close together so they looked tight and positively _delectable_. When his cock started to pulse, he knew that an orgasm was approaching.

Tongue stuck between his lips, he rose up so that his cock would be on her cleavage’s level and started to meaninglessly rub it along the skin, sometimes popping in his cock into the tight space and pulling it out again. Kyungsoo occasionally let out moans and dirty words and it spurred him on.

Static noise registered in his ears, his toes curling tight as he released spurts of cum across Kyungsoo’s breasts, fist jerking his cock hard.

“Noona...” He groaned, slumping over her figure once it ended and he could finally come to his senses and realize that all of his bones were aching so _good_.

He faintly noted Kyungsoo patting his back and stroking his hair and as he slid down and rested his head on her thick thighs, he catalogued the way Kyungsoo’s voice sounded as she lulled him to sleep.

“I’ll... Clean up later...” He mumbled, eyelids drifting shut.

☼☼☼

Jongin woke up to the sound of water rushing down to the sink in the bathroom. He creaked his eyes opened and noticed the lack of saliva in his mouth.

“Noona?” He called out, and registered the feel of blanket on his body that wasn’t there when he went to sleep.

Kyungsoo appeared from the bathroom, hair dripping wet as she pouted and said, “Sorry, cleaned up without you.”

A frown marred his face and he sat up, groaning satisfactorily at the sound of his back cracking.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes crinkled as she smiled, “You looked too cute sleeping. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Noona... I had plans of washing you and everything!” He whined, fists rubbing on his eyes. Kyungsoo chuckled at that and said, “Come and join me then.”

Jongin was surprised he didn’t trip over on his way to Kyungsoo.

☼☼☼

“Oppa, you look so cool dancing on the streets last week! I even recorded you and showed it to my friends. They all loved it! When are you going to perform next, Oppa?” A girl with a bloated, shiny forehead and red lips whined obnoxiously in the small bakery. Jongin scratched his nape, a habit of his whenever he was feeling awkward, and forced a smile on his lips.

“I, uh, I don’t know yet. It’s just a hobby of mine. But I’m happy that you like my dancing. It means a lot to me.” He said, and he was surprised to find that he actually did mean his words. Sure, the girl was acting obnoxious, but he appreciated the love she had for him as a dancer.

The girl squealed loudly, and just in time, Kyungsoo walked over to them after just emerging from the bakery’s kitchen.

Jongin got himself ready for the scene that was about to take place. Kyungsoo unceremoniously plopped her ass down onto Jongin’s lap the moment she reached him, head turning around behind to give him a kiss on his lips. He felt his lips stretching into a more genuine smile and momentarily, the existence of the girl slipped out from his mind.

“O–Oppa, who is this?”

Oh, yes, the girl.

Jongin gave her an apologetic look, his eyebrows meeting in the middle and lips pursed, “My girlfriend of 2 years. Also the co-owner of this _awesome_ bakery!” He laughed cheerfully when Kyungsoo pinched his arm, a slight punishment for overreacting.

“Oh... I wish you two hap–happiness then... Take care, Oppa.”

“You too.”

They watched quietly as the girl dashed out of the bakery, and as soon as she faded from their sight, Kyungsoo pulled his hand and placed it on her flat stomach. She played with the ring around Jongin’s fingers absently, staring into nothing, and when Yixing called her to start baking again, she let out an audible sigh and stood up.

“I love you, _fiancé_.” She whispered, leaving a lingering kiss on the shell of his ear. She didn’t wait for his reply, though, as she hurried over to the kitchen once again.

Jongin smiled, a serene one, and redirected his focus back to the laptop on the table, heart squeezing tight in happiness and content.

There, displayed on the screen, was Kyungsoo, staring at him with her eyes glinting in mischief and tongue poking out of her lips, her frost-covered finger raised in the air as Jongin remembered that she was trying to dirty his face at the time.

 _Not bad, Jongin,_ he marvelled, _not bad at all._

☼☼☼


End file.
